


can't live without you

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brothers, Childbirth, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Lee Jooheon is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnant Im Changkyun | I.M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Changkyun is excited to see his son and Jooheon, but his son is loud and his little sister doesn't like it one bit
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Riding the Baby Train [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128287
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Changykun didn’t remember falling asleep, but he guessed he should have seen it coming when he put in the effort to lay down and get comfortable on his bed. It was inevitable, but sometimes he forgot how tired he constantly was and would forget to factor that into his daily tasks. There was no time to be tired when you have a rowdy four-year-old and you have a new baby showing up in less than a month to get ready for. He felt like he never had the time but today was different.

Joonhwan started preschool today and it was a huge ordeal. He had been signed up for the afternoon session to give Changkyun more time in the morning to get him ready and it was up to Jooheon to pick him up and bring him home. His first day of school and while not the whole day, it was still time away from home and he had been nervous at first. When Changkyun had dropped him off, it wasn't until after his goodbye hug and kiss that Joonhwan's separation anxiety set in and he started bawling his eyes out. Changkyun had needed to spend a good five minutes consoling his son while also keeping his own anxieties at bay. One of Joonhwan's teachers had needed to step in to help Changkyun out and ease his son into the classroom. With a teary goodbye, Joonhwan was gone and Changkyun felt a pang in his own heart. His son was his everything and to see him leave was heartbreaking. But with the promise of seeing him in a few hours, it helped convince him to leave and go home. He maybe shed a tear or two, but that was a maybe.

With the house so quiet, Changkyun didn't know what to do with himself. Everything was already picked up since he and Joonhwan had made an effort to put away all of his toys before he left for school. The house had stayed neat and organized the longest it ever had before and it was bizarre. It was hard to think of something to do with an overactive baby girl doing acrobatics in his belly and so Changkyun figured he could lay down and wait out his child's antics. He wouldn't be able to do much if he jolted every time his daughter did.

And that's where Changkyun was, in his room and nestled in his bed to the utmost comfort. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had and he figured it was a well deserved and needed nap. Growing a baby was exhausting and he didn't take enough time for some self-care when he had a family to watch over.

Speaking of family, that's what had woken him up. What was once a quiet house was slowly filling up with noise and he could hear Joonhwan speaking very loudly. He was a very passionate storyteller and he was no doubt relaying every detail about his few hours at preschool to his father. His preschool facility was a ten-minute drive away and if Changkyun knew his son, he had only scraped the surface of his day and had plenty more to say.

Changkyun had planned to get up and greet his son and husband, but the weight of his own body was confining him to the bed and he felt like a turtle on its back, sunken into his mountains of pillows and blankets. It was easier to give up and have Jooheon help him later and from what he could hear, both Jooheon and Joonhwan were making their way down the hall and to his bedroom. Rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of his eyes, Changkyun readied himself for the loud voices of his two favorite boys in the world.

"Daddy!" Joonhwan greeted when he opened the bedroom door, bright little face peaking past the doorframe as he hung on the doorknob, chubby cheeks red from the heat of the day. Summer was running later than usual and it was always the hottest midday. Joonwhan's complexion was a lot like Jooheon's and when he ran too hot, his cheeks turned red. Looking above his son then, he could see Jooheon and his cheeks were a dark red as well. A light laugh left his lips, the sight of his boys all too heart-warming.

"Hello, Joon Bug," Changkyun greeted, reaching out one arm to welcome his son, "Come here so I can give you a hug," his son's smile grew ten times larger and fully entered the room. Little feet on the carpet thudded as he ran to his father's side and climbed on the bed so he could hug him, arms wrapping around what he could reach and squeezing tight. Changkyun hugged back, arms wrapping tightly around his son's small torso.

"I missed you so much, Daddy!" Joonhwan shouted as he buried his face on Changkyun's neck. The bed dipped close to him as Jooheon sat down to join his family. The older man's hand found its way to rest on Changkyun's hip as he reached to place a kiss on Changkyun's cheek, a soft greeting leaving his lips. He noted Changkyun's sleep puffy eyes and chuckled to himself. Changkyun never took the initiative to sleep when he could when really he should be taking advantage of that fully. They were going to have another kid soon and that meant more nights awake and two people to keep alive simultaneously.

"I missed you too, Little Man," and Changkyun really did. His little boy was his world, "Did you have a good day at preschool?" he asked next, excited to hear his son's detailed day and schedule. He'd already heard some of it through the hallway but hearing it again wasn't going to hurt and he enjoyed his son's voice and stories. He was creative and it was such an enjoyable experience to listen, "Did you like your teacher and your classmates?" Joonhwan hadn't spent a lot of time with other children since none of Jooheon or Changkyun's friends had kids of their own. Jooheon's oldest friend has a daughter but they live out in the United States and they didn't get to see them in person often. Changkyun was hoping he'd already made friends, that would make school a lot easier.

Expecting him to go off immediately and share about his day away from home, Changkyun was surprised when he was answered with a distressed sounding, "Wait!" before wiggling out of Changkyun's arms. Hw wasn't sure what was happening until Joonhwan was laying on his stomach and his mouth was right above Changkyun's belly button, posied to speak. It wasn't until then that Changkyun realized Joonhwan was trying to greet his sister, "Hello, Teeny! I missed you, too!" he was quite loud and it was Jooheon who stepped in to attempt damage control.

"Joon Bug, you don't have to be so loud when speaking to your sister. She's right in front of you," Jooheon reminded as he reached out with his own hand and rubbed his husband's ridiculously round belly, feeling a few, short kicks under his palm, "She can hear you just fine, just like we can hear you. You might upset her if you speak too loud like that."

"But Appa, it's just in case," Joonhwan spoke with sass that he no doubt learned from Jooheon himself, including an eye roll. Changkyun laughed.

Jooheon saw the eye roll, but he chose not to address it and instead enlighten his son, "Still, don't raise your voice so much. Remember how we talked about being gentle?" once asked, Joonhwan's eyes widened and mimicked Jooheon's entirely. He nodded, soft hair bouncing on his head as he remembered how both his fathers had sat him down and taught him about his upcoming sister. He looked so much like Jooheon in this moment and it made Changkyun's heart sing with joy, "We have to be gentle with your baby sister. She's tiny and she needs yours, mine, and Daddy's help to do things. She won't like loud voices or toys, she needs soft voices and soft toys, and lots of soft and gentle hugs and kisses. Do you remember Daddy and Appa telling you that?"

They had brought it up several times with their son, short reminders and lessons on how babies were and their tendencies. Joonhwan was still so young and Changkyun believed he was expecting a toddler his age to come out so they could play together her first day of life. He was learning though and during the whole process, it was so endearing to watch him learn and speak about his little sister. He had given her the nickname 'Teeny', most likely named after his friend's pet cat, but it stuck and was adorable. He loved her so much already and it gave Changkyun so much hope. He'd originally been so worried that Joonhwan would be jealous when the reality set in. Losing your parent's attention wasn't pleasant, but since he loved his sister so much already, it might be an afterthought.

"Yes! Joonie remembers!" he smiled, pearly white teeth on display and perfectly replicating Changkyun's smile. The only thing that wasn't 'Changkyun' about it were the dimples dotting his chubby cheeks. Changkyun had his own dimples but weren't nearly as prominent as Jooheon's, and Jooheon's were a whole different type of beautiful, "Babies are little and they need a big brother like Joon Bug to help them get big and strong!"

"While also being gentle, right?" Jooheon inquired, failing to see how being gentle fit into his son's statement, "You have to be gentle with babies and be patient. It will take a while before your sister can be big and strong and play with you."

Joonhwan huffed and rubbed his face into Changkyun's belly, nuzzling close to his little sister. To get even closer, he lifted Changkyun's shirt to expose stretched and pale skin, "Teeny, come out!" he yelled, even after being told not to, but that was life with a four-year-old. Changkyun was ready to remind Joonhwan not to shout again but something distracted him from doing so.

Their daughter's movement had slowed down in the last week. It wasn't something they were worried about, she was just getting so big and there wasn't enough room to move around anymore. Joonhwan had done the same when he was this far along. His daughter's movements were usually very small, and Changkyun figured it was all of the noise disturbing her, but the next movement she made was massive enough to have Changkyun going quiet and bracing himself with the stretch.

She did a full on roll within the womb, she might have gone head up and then head down again. A full 360 degrees and then some. The movement was horribly large enough that it actually hurt Changkyun to experience, one of those movements that you could see from the outside and with his husband and son so close to him, there was no way they didn't see it. When his daughter settled enough for Changkyun to open his eyes from their previously closed state, he wasn't able to say anything before someone else was speaking.

"Babe," Jooheon gasped almost under his breath, thus proving that he had indeed witnessed the near exit of their daughter from Changkyun's stomach, "What was that?" their daughter wasn't much for giant movements and seeing it happen now at almost full term was less than likely. Facing the older now, the look of utter shock on Jooheon's features was nearly comical and Changkyun would have laughed if a terrified wail had not interrupted that thought in progress.

"Appa!" Joonhwan nearly screamed in fear as he clambered away from Changkyun and clumsily dove into Jooheon's arms, face buried in his chest as pitiful cries left his mouth. Jooheon held his son close to his chest, confusion and shock on his features again but for a different reason for their other child, "Appa!"

"What's wrong, Joonie?" Jooheon asked, one hand cupping his son's head to stroke his hair and slowly guide his face out of hiding. Once out of the material of his father's shirt, Jooheon could see how his little face was marred with a frown and his eyes were full of fear. Jooheon cooed in an attempt to calm his son, hugging him back into his chest with strong arms wrapped around his small body, "What happened? You were so happy before."

"I think he saw Teeny move and got scared," Changkyun guessed, moving enough on his own that he was propped up on his pillows but still laying down. It was hard to move when you were huge, "It was a little scary, even you were surprised by it," his hand found its way to his belly to readjust his shirt, holding the underside as he felt the aftershocks of her movements. He also felt a practice contraction, muscles spent and in shock enough to force itself into practice of what was coming in a month, "Bug, did you see Teeny move and it scared you?"

Joonhwan removed his face from Jooheon's chest to peek back at Changkyun, eyes darting to Changkyun's belly before darting back up to Changkyun's face, "Your tummy moved."

While so endearing and kind, it was also hilarious and Changkyun couldn't help the cackle that rose from his chest. His laughing was violent enough to make his daughter move again, an unhappy kick landing right on Changkyun's bellybutton, "Joon Bug, you don't have to be scared. That was just your baby sister."

"But it hurts," Joonhwan defended, slowly emerging from Jooheon's chest to face Changkyun. After hearing that it was his sister, his interest was piqued and he wanted to involve himself again.

"No Joonie, not at all. It kind of tickled," which was a little white lie, it was actually very uncomfortable, but telling his four-year-old that wouldn't help anyone, "It's just Teeny saying hello, and maybe that you need to be quieter when you talk to her," Changkyun smiled, inviting Joonhwan to come closer again. Joonhwan was a little hesitant but obeyed after a few seconds and crawled closer to his father, "She's kicking now, would you like to feel?"

Joonhwan nodded, endlessly fascinated by his sister's movements. The huge movements scared him but feeling her kick was a different experience entirely. It was pleasant and it was a way to communicate with his sister. Grabbing him, Changkyun guided Joonhwan's small hand to his round belly and waited for the next kick which didn't take long. The baby was wide awake now and ready to play, interacting with her brother already. Even though the past trauma had upset Joonhwan so much, he was now smiling and giggling as his sister played with him. It was more fun when she wasn't making any big and scary movements.

"See, she's saying hello," Jooheon cut in, his own hand feeling the movements as well. Joonhwan hadn't quite been as active as his sister was and it was amazing to feel her move so much, especially this far along, "She can't wait to meet you," Jooheon added with a kiss to the top of his son's head, soft hair tickling his lips and nose. =

"Me neither, Appa! I love Teeny so much already!" he exclaimed, previous fears having seemingly disappeared. The bliss of a child was so pure and it made both parents smile like idiots. Joonhwan was quick to place a kiss on Changkyun's bump, something he had seen Jooheon do many times. He was such an affectionate little boy, something he had learned from both of his shameless fathers. Another kick was well placed on his chin and Joonhwan giggled happily, hugging onto his father's bump with all good intentions.

"I love you, Joon Bug," Changkyun cooed happily, running his fingers through his son's soft hair, "Appa and I were blessed with such a happy and sweet boy. We're pretty lucky."

"Aren't we?" Jooheon agreed from the sidelines, "I love you too, Bug."

"I love both Appa and Daddy," he spoke, hopping up to give both his fathers sloppy kisses on the cheeks, "So much. So so much," he giggled, looking like the perfect mix of his parents and setting their hearts ablaze in adoration.

Both parents were in pure bliss and they wondered just how they managed to score a golden child like Joonhwan. Their sister was going to be just as golden with a big brother like Joonhwan, that was for sure. Changkyun didn't think he could live without his son by his side, neither would he survive without Jooheon. He had his family with him and he was purely content.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

But Joonhwan wasn't listening to what they were saying, he was more occupied with the sight of his daddy holding something in his arms. His grandparents were peering down at it with large smiles on their faces, coos flitting through the room. Having enough of the wait, Joonhwan ran to Changkyun's bedside, the side that wasn't blocked by his grandparents, "Daddy?" Joonhwan spoke up, remembering to be quiet and not raise his voice. 

"Hello, Joon Bug," Changkyun smiled, sounding exhausted if the bags under his eyes weren't evidence enough, "I missed you so much," his smile was happy, delighted to see his son again after hours of separation. 

"Missed you too, Daddy," Joonhwan assured, eyes then shifting to land on the pile of blankets in his Daddy's arms, "Is that Teeny?" again, he remembered to stay quiet, his grandmother's words ringing in his ears. 

Changkyun glanced down in his arms and smiled wider, heart eyes popping, "It is. This is your little sister."

"Would you like to see her?" Jooheon then chimed in as he rounded the bed. 

"Yes!" Joonhwan exclaimed, loud this time before he could catch himself. 

Jooheon was quick to silently shush him, "You have to be gentle remember? And speak softly." 

"Joonie will," he assured with determination in his heart. Jooheon lifted him from the floor and placed him tenderly onto the hospital bed where Changkyun was resting. Once settled, he could see his sister. 

Changkyun brought the baby away from his body so Joonhwan could see her face. She was teeny tiny. Joonhwan was fascinated by Teeny, gasping as he saw her red face and sleeping features. Then he remembered, "Joonie made Teeny a picture," he announced, pulling the drawing away from his chest to show his little sister. He held it proudly, the sheet covered in flowers and rabbits, even a puppy in the corner, "It's pretty, Teeny," he told her. 

"It is very pretty. We'll keep it for when she opens her eyes," Jooheon agreed, loving the colors and composition of it all. He took it from his son and set it on the bedside table for later, "You did a very good job, Buggy." 

"Teeny has a real name now, would you like to hear it?" Changkyun asked softly, watching as his daughter started to wiggle the tiniest bit. Joonhwan nodded, not even considering the possibility of Teeny having another name, "Her name is Mihwan. Can you say that?" Changkyun asked, excited for his son to finally greet his daughter. 

"Mihwan," Joonhwan nearly whispered under his breath, "Not Teeny anymore?" 

"Well, you can still call her Teeny, but her real name is Mihwan. Lee Mihwan. Okay?" Changkyun clarified, still loving the notion of calling her by her nickname. Teeny would forever be in their hearts. 

"Okay," he nodded, humming as he stared at his sister more. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Changkyun asked, a little cautiously. Although he trusted his son, he was still aware of the fact that he was a young child and he was unaware of the importance of being gentle with such a young baby. But then again, Joonhwan had already surprised him. He was behaving well and wasn't all boisterous. He was doing very well with his composure, "You have to be gentle, remember?" 

"Remember," Joonhwan reiterated as he waited patiently to hold his sister.

Changkyun maneuvered Mihwan in a way that would safely transfer her into Joonhwan's awaiting arms. Jooheon's hands hovered in preparation, just in case Joonhwan acted quickly and made a move that could possibly hurt her on accident. It would never be on purpose, they knew that. 

Once in Joohwan's arms, the little boy stayed perfectly still as he looked down at his new sister, "Pretty," Joonhwan cooed as he stared, taking in all of her features, "Pretty Mihwan." 

"Very pretty, huh?" Changkyun asked, smile bright and wide as he watched his two children together, "Would you like to tell her your name? Introduce yourself?" 

"Oh," Joonhwan chirped gently, not daring move from his spot, "Hello, baby. My name is Joonhwan. I am your oppa," he was an oppa now, that was pretty amazing.

"You're doing such a good job being gentle," Jooheon praised happily, pleased to see him doing as they had taught him for months. He too had worried about Joonhwan's ability to keep gentle, but he was pleasantly surprised, just as Changkyun was. 

"Daddy and Appa said to be gentle. Joonie remembered," he claimed happily, proud of himself, "Daddy? Appa?" 

"Yes?" both asked simultaneously. 

"I love Teeny," he declared, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his sister's forehead. Her skin was very soft, "Joonie loves her a lot," he was so gentle and meek, adoring, and loving. He was the perfect example of what a big brother should be and Changkyun and Jooheon were endlessly thankful. 

"I love her, too," Changkyun copied, leaning over to kiss his son's soft and fluffy hair, "And I love you, my Little Man." 

"I love you, too," Jooheon chimed in, heart singing in joy at his son's confidence in his love for the little girl he had just met for the first time. But perhaps, he had known her all along. 

"I love Appa and Daddy, too," Joonhwan returned the sentiment happily, shoulders shrugging in his own joy, "And Mihwan." 

Good. They were already so enthralled in her and Joonhwan was the most. This was the person he'd been waiting for for months and he was glad that she had finally made her entrance. He was going to be a good Oppa for her, only the best for his Teeny Mihwan. There was nothing to worry about, and things would only get better from here on out. As a loving family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has finally come to and end after so long :( but I hope this was satisfying and made you smile <<<333


End file.
